


Saturday and Sunday

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Weekender [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Idiots in Love, Jack is pretty much obsessed with Bitty, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, The Falconers ship them SO HARD, True Love, bitty loves jack, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Jack and Bitty are settling into their relationship, and Jack is one smitten kitten.  Bitty surprises Jack on a roadie, and they spend the weekend in bed.  It's the follow-up toWeekender.  Takes place two months after the first fic. <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! It's the long overdue smutty follow up to Weekender. While Weekender was pretty much PG-13 and unrequited love, soft glances and mutual pining... _welllll_ , let's just say the rating has gone up for this one. The gang's all here, and they just love chirping Jack.

“Jack... Jaaaack.”

Bitty laughed as Jack crowded into his space, and urgently pressed kisses onto his lips, his chin, his nose and cheeks.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to have to step away eventually.”

Jack gently bit the underside of Bitty’s chin, and insistently pulled him even closer.

“Jack, I’m serious,” Bitty said as his words were smothered by Jack’s mouth.

“Me, too. So serious,” Jack mumbled and parted Bitty’s lips with a swipe of his tongue quickly inside.

“Ahem... AH-HEM!” 

Jack turned around, hands still on Bitty’s blushing face, as Shitty stood behind them with a huge smirk on his face.

“I hate to interrupt this unabashed display of manlove but one, Jack brah, let the Bittster breathe, will you? And two, everyone is waiting for you.”

Bitty playfully smacked Jack on the arm, “See? I told you!”

Jack sighed, “Fine. Fine!” 

Jack let go of Bitty’s face, then quickly pressed one more kiss onto his nose and said to Shitty, “Shits, have you ever seen anyone as beautiful as my boyfriend in your entire life?”

“Oh, stop,” Bitty said, cheeks pinked again.

“Fuck me,” Shitty laughed. “No. No, Jack, I have never seen anyone as beautiful as this little bit of sunshine you’re currently smothering and trying to give a tonsillectomy to.”

Bitty laughed, smoothed down Jack’s tie, and stood from the table, gently shoving Jack as he tried to get him to stand as well. The team was heading out to New York to face the Rangers and the bus was loaded and waited for Jack, while Jack, well -- while Jack sucked his boyfriend’s face off in the Falconers’ nook.

“I gotta go, but I'll text you, okay?” Jack said as Shitty grabbed him by the shoulders, and began to push him out of the nook.

“Okay,” Bitty said as he clutched his phone.

“You’ll only be gone two days, Jack,” Shitty said.

“Lord, this is getting overly dramatic. I feel like I should be waving a hanky and maybe running alongside the bus as it pulls away?”

Jack smiled as Shitty called out, “Please don’t!”

“I love you! I’ll text you!” Jack called out.

“I love you, too!” Bitty said as he waved.

“Joanie loves Chachi,” Shitty said and rolled his eyes while he pushed Jack out of the room completely.

Bitty plopped back down onto a chair, and then looked at his phone which promptly began to buzz.

**+**

“It’s about time, loverboy. It’s not as if we have a schedule to keep or anything,” Poots called out while Jack walked onto the bus and was instantly pelted by several sheets of crumpled up paper.

“Hey! That’s a waste of paper!” Jack said as he bent down to pick them up. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t shoot spitballs at you,” Snowy bellowed.

“What are you, twelve?” Jack asked.

“On a scale of one to ten, yes. Yes, I am,” Snowy replied confidently. “It’s my eyes. They’re gorgeous.”

The paper was then thrown at Snowy as everyone on the bus booed.

“Okay, I got him on the bus. You’re all set to go. Beat the shit out of the Rangers, and have a good trip everyone,” Shitty yelled as he began to disembark. 

“Thank you, Knight,” Coach Johansson said as he clapped the bus driver’s shoulder.

“Bye, Mr. Shitty!” Everyone yelled in unison as Shitty laughed and waved them off.

“See you on the other side, you fuckers!”

“Zimmboni, beside sugar from Bitty, you get pie?” Tater asked.

“Tater, even if Bitty did give him a pie, you know you can’t eat that shit before a game,” Guy groused. “Uh, no offense to Bitty’s cooking, Jack.”

“None taken,” Jack said as he shoved his duffle bag in an overhead bin. “And no, I didn’t get pie.”

“So, just sugar?” Tater said as he wagged his eyebrows at Jack. “Zimmboni, you going to get cavity.”

Jack smiled and made his way toward the back of the bus and pulled out his phone from his suit pocket. Bitty had already replied to the text he sent as he left the arena.

 **Jack** : I’ll miss you.

 **Bitty** : I know, sweetpea. I’ll miss you too but it’s only for a couple days. See you soon and kick their butts! 

The raucous excitement of the bus began to die down as they made their way toward I-95. Jack sunk into his seat and sighed contentedly as he thought about Bitty.

They had been dating for two months now, and Jack could not believe how happy he was. It scared him when he realized how he almost missed out on it all. All of the Bitty smiles, laughs, kisses, and _everything_ else -- he could have missed it, and all because he was afraid.

He leaned his head against the glass and watched the road zoom by as he recalled how their relationship grew instantly -- deep and full of unwavering commitment. 

After that first kiss at Faber, there was never a “Should we?” or “Maybe? Maybe not?” Jack and Bitty knew right away that this was it. They knew the way you know about a good shot the second the puck left your stick, the way you know about a how good a loaf of bread will be just by seeing it rise. 

They knew and never looked back.

Their official first date had been the evening Jack showed up at Faber to declare his (unspoken) love for Bitty.

“I was thinking,” Jack said as he kissed Bitty’s forehead that night while the two stood tangled amongst each other just outside the Wellie locker room, “that we should have our first real date soon.”

“Mmm… sure. Whatever you say, honey,” Bitty said softly as he dotted Jack’s jaw with tiny kisses.

“Bitty?”

Bitty pulled back and looked at Jack, “Yes?”

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?”

“Jack, it’s 9:00. Isn’t too late for dinner?”

“Is that a no?”

Bitty smiled, “No. Yes, I’d love to go out to dinner with you.”

“Great! I’ll just tell the guys to go on without me, and I’ll meet you outside?”

Bitty bit his lower lip and nodded. “I’ll be quick!”

Jack found the guys outside, all of them leaned against Thirdy’s minivan. 

“So?” Marty asked.

Jack smiled and nodded, as they erupted in cheers and high fived Jack and each other.

Snowy grinned, “I feel like a goddamn matchmaker!”

“Me too,” Poots added and slung an arm around Snowy’s neck. “My bubbe would be so proud.”

“Uh… we’re going to go out for dinner, so I’m going to stay.” Jack said as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

“How are you gonna get back?” Thirdy asked.

Jack blushed and the group erupted in cheers again.

“Oh, Zimmboni. You’re smooth operator,” Tater said and cackled. “Do you need condom?”

“Tater!” Jack said disapprovingly while everyone laughed.

“I’m just saying, I don’t think you’re coming home tonight so you should be prepared for baker and his… loaf?”

Everyone groaned as Tater laughed, “Okay, that was bad. Have fun, Zimmboni!”

And now weeks later, Jack found himself constantly smiling, wanting to be near Bitty all the time. Love was great, and he was glad he had finally found it.

“Zimmboni, you have so many hearts in eyes -- I think you need cardiologist,” Tater said as he playfully bonked Jack on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking two or three chapters for this one. Just a quick wham, bam, thank you ma'am. Wait a minute... you know what I mean. (I did say the rating was going up though...)
> 
> I'm participating in this year's [Fandom Trumps Hate](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/169477171034/wrathofthestag-fth-contributor-page). I'd love to write something for you.
> 
> As always, Tater is the MVP.
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi. <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack returns to a nice surprise in his hotel room. What can it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now! Only eight months later! Here's chapter two of _Saturday and Sunday_. I love this series and am glad I can finally raise the rating on their relationship. There's fluff, more fluff, followed by a sharp turn into Smutsville, then back into fluff again. :))) 
> 
> Also, there's a nod to the peanut butter/I love you from 3.25 [Center Ice](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/3-25-15) here.

Even with the overtime, the game ended before 9:00, which wasn’t too bad. They won, the team was in high spirits, and as they left the stadium plans were being made for a celebratory group dinner.

“Come and have some food with us, kiddo,” Marty called out.

Jack pulled his duffle bag up higher on his shoulder. “Naw, I’m beat. I just want to get to my room, order a BLT, call Bitty, and get to bed.”

“Don’t be an old man,” Thirdy called out. “That’s our job!”

“No, leave Zimmboni be,” Tater quickly intervened. “He’s tired, let him go.”

“Thanks, Tater. Have a good night everyone,” Jack yelled out.

“Not as good as you will,” Tater replied quietly. 

Jack wrinkled his brow and answered flatly, “Yeah, okay, sure. It’s gonna be a killer BLT.”

Jack shook his head and made his way out.

**+++**

Jack exhaled loudly as he stepped out of the hotel elevator. He walked down the corridor and wondered if Bits would be up for a Skype session or if it’d just be a phone call? Jack really wanted to see his face. 

The enormous amount of relief Jack felt whenever he’d simply look at Bitty continued to astound him. He never thought he’d love someone as much as he loved Bitty--and the fact that it was reciprocated blew Jack’s mind.

He recalled the first time he saw Bitty. Jack sat, bored, feeling out of place and awkward at his autograph table during Falcs Fest. Jack looked up and there he was, smiling and dancing, filling up the entire space he resided with nothing but energy and brightness. And now, he was lucky enough to be the recipient of those smiles, those lovely glances, tender touches--all just for him. To think he almost let that go.

Jack unlocked his door and when he walked in thought he might be in the wrong room. There was soft music coming from inside and he saw a pulsating glow. He double checked the room number on the door and walked in cautiously.

“Hello?”

Jack entered and there stood Bitty, next to the bed, with an enormous smile on his face.

“Surprise,” he said quietly. “Is this okay?”

Jack dropped his bag and ran toward Bitty, who laughed as Jack lifted him off the ground and crushed him with an enormous hug.

“God, yes! More than okay,” Jack said into Bitty’s hair. Jack pressed several kisses on top of his head and then let him down, hands still holding him close. 

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked breathlessly.

“I wanted to surprise you because I know you’ve been super busy lately--we both have--and… I just missed you,” Bitty said with a shy smile. “Tater helped me set it up. That’s why you didn’t have to share a room with anyone tonight.”

“Oh,” Jack said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Bitty into his lap. 

Bitty’s legs straddled Jack’s hips as Jack reached up to cup Bitty’s face. He slowly leaned in and Bitty’s eyelids fluttered shut. When Jack pressed a soft kiss onto each eyelid, Bitty quietly gasped.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Jack asked.

“No,” Bitty said with a soft laugh, “tell me.” 

Jack smiled and kissed Bitty’s neck. Bitty threw his head back and giggled as Jack sucked gently onto his neck.

“You are. You’re beautiful,” Jack said as he pulled back and looked into Bitty’s eyes and caressed his face. 

Bitty blushed and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck then dove in for a kiss. Their lips pressed against each other, and Jack parted his lips. He let the scent of Bitty encapsulate him.

“All right, Zimmermann, you charmer,” Bitty said as he pulled away. “Did you eat yet?”

Jack frowned, “No, but I don’t---”

Bitty pressed his index finger to Jack’s lips. 

“No, sir. We’re going to order room service and have a nice dinner and then we have all night for other things.”

Jack gave Bitty a wolfish smile. “Other things?”

“Yeah, you know like knitting or crocheting. Maybe some _Monopoly_ or _Uno_? If you’re not too tired.”

Jack laughed and Bitty gave him a small teasing grind before he slid off his lap. Bitty slinked over to the desk and picked up the menu. 

“Mmm, they have chicken tenders,” Bitty said as he looked over his shoulder at Jack and winked. Jack blushed, Bitty knew him all too well. 

“Actually, do they have a BLT? I’ve been wanting one all day, and I’m starving.” 

“Yep, they sure do. How does a couple of BLTs with fries, chicken noodle soup, and some chocolate cake sound?”

“Amazing,” Jack said and plopped himself back onto the bed. He released a long sigh and he felt the luxuriousness of the posh hotel bed as he sank into it. 

Bitty came back and climbed into bed with Jack and peppered his cheek with small kisses.

“I hope you don’t mind, I ordered a bottle of wine, too.”

“Sounds great, Bits.” 

Jack moved lightning fast and rolled Bitty over so he was underneath Jack. Bitty arched into Jack then shook his head and pressed against Jack’s chest with both palms.

“Oh no, sir! We’re going to stop that right this minute. First dinner and then…” Bitty said as he wagged his eyebrows. Jack laughed, a hearty thing.

Bitty pulled Jack up and out of bed, and Jack let his body fall loosely to give Bitty a harder time.

“You stinker!” Bitty said as he yanked Jack upright, which thrilled Jack enormously. Jack loved how strong Bitty was. “Up, up, up,” he chanted.

“Okay, I’m going to change and get comfortable,” Jack said with a sigh.

“Don’t leave the room on my account,” Bitty said with a smile as Jack began to unpack his bag. He took out his toiletries case and walked into the bathroom. 

Jack turned on the light and put his case on the counter. He examined his reflection in the mirror. He’d shaved that morning, and already had the tiniest bit of stubble coming in. 

He rubbed his face and leaned in closer to the mirror. The slight crinkles around his eyes were somewhat more pronounced, and Jack realized it was because for the last two months he’d smiled more than he had his entire life.

It was really hard to believe it’d only been two months. Their initial courtship (if one could call it that) during Falcs Fest had moved quickly---and then after their separation, Jack vowed to make up for lost time. 

After dinner during their first official date, Jack and Bitty took an Uber to Bitty’s place. They held hands in the back seat on the way there and smiled shyly at one another. The timidity didn’t last, however, as they sat on the steps of the haus talking and kissing for hours.

It wasn’t until Jack noticed the sun beginning to rise that they realized they spent the entire night outside getting to know one another all over again. They finished falling in love over several conversations during the course of one evening… and Jack knew this was it for him.

Word spread quickly that NHL star Jack Zimmermann had a collegiate cutie, but when ESPN and _Sports Illustrated_ realized the caliber of Bitty’s game--and that he was more than just some bubble-headed puck bunny--they seemed to step back and let the two be. Sure enough, in time they became old news. 

Jack could hear Bitty singing in the other room. It was a Beyoncé song but he wasn’t certain which one. 

It wasn’t long after that night on the haus steps that the two let the “I love yous” tumble out of their mouths. It was ridiculously soon, but it felt anything but ridiculous.

Jack recalled how Bitty was in his apartment. They had spent the entire morning in bed, and then Bitty finally decided to climb out.

“Noooo,” Jack whined as he tried to pull Bitty back into his fold. Bitty slipped on some shorts and one of Jack’s Falconer’s t-shirts.

“Yessss. Let’s bake some bread,” Bitty said as he tossed some sweatpants onto the bed. 

The two laughed and made a mess of Jack’s kitchen while they worked; flinging flour at one another, licking homemade jam off each other’s fingers.

“You think these will help my game?” Jack asked as Bitty prepared some PBJs using the bread they had just baked. 

“Mr. Zimmermann, I'm sure of it.”

Bitty cut the crust off Jack’s sandwich and handed him the plate. 

“You didn't have to cut off the crusts, Bitty,” Jack said with a soft smile. 

“Well, you said you wanted 'em just like my mama made 'em. She also used to leave me a little note on each one.”

“Oh? So you'll pack a game day lunch for me? With a note?” Jack asked with a grin as he took one half of the sandwich. 

“I'll even sign 'em ‘Love, B.’” 

Jack smiled so widely, he thought his lips might crack. “That's cute.”

Bitty blushed and then began to stammer. “But, I don't have to. I-it could be embarrassing.”

Jack was floored that Bitty could think he’d ever be able to embarrass him. It was so far from the truth.

“Bits, no. I love you,” Jack said reassuringly. 

Just then the plate slipped out of Bitty’s hands and the rest of the PBJ smashed onto the floor.

Jack panicked. “I didn't--I meant _I'd love it if_...” 

Jack sighed and his gaze met Bitty’s who was silent. 

Jack continued, “Bits, you were joking but… but I meant it. I do love you which I know it’s early but---”

Bitty launched himself into Jack’s arms, tears spiked his lashes. He laughed, “Oh, honey, no! I... I love you, too. I've been loving you.”

The two held onto each other tightly and Jack released a deep exhale, settling into Bitty’s warmth. He kissed Bitty and murmured, “Bits, c’mere...”

He led Bitty back into the bedroom, and Jack felt as though he had finished releasing his heart from the cage it had been hiding in for so long.

 

Jack smiled at his own reflection as he listened to Bitty sing some more. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower,” he called out.

“Don’t take too long. Food should be here any minute now.”

By the time Jack returned to the bedroom, he towel dried his still-damp hair and felt giddy that Bitty had set up their dinner on the floor in a fun picnic. It had become their thing since Falcs Fest. 

“Carpet picnic!” Jack said.

“You know it, baby,” Bitty replied.

The two sat down on the blanket on the floor and tucked into their dinner.

“You played so good tonight,” Bitty said in between bites of his sandwich.

“You saw the game?” 

“I was reading updates on the Falc’s page up until the plane took off. And I saw some highlights as soon as I landed. What you did with that pass from Eubanks? Perfection,” Bitty said and kissed his fingertips in a funny chef-like manner.

Jack felt his chest puff out in pride. He knew he was a good hockey player--great, in fact--but when Bitty took notice, Jack felt a special kind of hubris.

“How did practice go this morning?” Jack asked. 

“Oh, great! I adjusted my grip like you suggested, and it really made all the difference. Ransom and Holster even commented on it.”

“And your paper?” 

“Um… C’s get degrees?”

“Bits!” Jack said with a chastising laugh. “We went over the outline twice.”

“It was a C plus!” 

Jack shook his head, “What am I going to do with you?”

Bitty smirked and shrugged.

They chatted easily throughout dinner, another thing that Jack was thankful for. He felt he didn’t have to try hard with Bitty, it just came easily. They talked about any and everything, and Jack was never on edge worried about what he would have to say next to keep the conversational flow going.

After dinner, Jack took their tray of dishes and put it outside the room. When he turned around, it was clear that Bitty had put the other night’s activities in motion.

Bitty sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Jack through lowered lashes. He gently stroked his own neck, and let his hand trace his chest and then softly rest in his lap. Jack swallowed and locked the door. He was well acquainted with that look. He loved that look. 

“Hello,” Jack said as his lips curled into a smirk. “Do you, euh, want me to open the wine?” 

Bitty nodded, and slowly threw his head back, exposing the long lines of his neck.

“Sure, honey.”

Jack’s smirk grew even larger. He looked deep into Bitty’s eyes. Jack could feel the warmth and faint pulse of lust and curiosity just beneath Bitty’s gaze. He loved the flirty sultriness that could come out between them. It appeared as easily as everything else. Early on in their relationship, Jack realized that he wasn’t terrible at flirting, he’d just been flirting with the wrong people. 

He poured two glasses of wine, then leaned against the wall and slowly took a sip from one, not breaking eye contact.

“Come here, Jack.”

On the ice, Jack was always a force to be reckoned with; feared by many, respected by all. Here, however, during these intimate moments with Bitty, he was always happy to surrender. Bitty could ask of him anything, and Jack would comply. All he had to do was say what he wanted, what he needed… Bitty asked, Jack agreed. 

Jack put the wine on the desk and walked over to Bitty in three long strides. Bitty spread his legs and Jack stood in the space between them.

Bitty reached out and gently undid the top button of Jack’s jeans as Jack slowly closed his eyes. Bitty leaned in to press a kiss on his navel.

“I like your jeans,” Bitty said as he unzipped them, little by little.

“My boyfriend got them for me. He said he likes how my ass looks in them,” Jack said in a breathy whisper as Bitty rubbed his cheek on Jack’s thigh over the soft denim.

“What a lucky boy your boyfriend is, to get to be able to touch this,” Bitty said as his hand slid around Jack’s waist, then dipped down and settled onto his ass.

Bitty’s other hand reached toward Jack’s inner thigh and continued toward the center. Jack harden completely beneath Bitty’s slow ceaseless kneading. He stopped and pulled Jack’s jeans down; they pooled softly at his feet. Bitty then mouthed at the brushed cotton of Jack’s boxer briefs, sat back again and gazed at Jack.

Jack cupped Bitty’s face and stroked the plane of his cheek with his thumb. 

Jack began to murmur, “God, you’re--” but Bitty cut Jack off as he turned his head sideways and drew Jack’s thumb into his mouth. 

Jack happily sighed as Bitty released his thumb with a flirty smile. He then pulled Jack’s briefs down as Jack whipped off his t-shirt and flung it off to the side of the room. 

Jack watched as Bitty took Jack’s cock into his hands. He held his breath and wondered what Bitty would do next.

He bit his lower lip when Bitty eagerly got to work and slowly pushed down Jack’s foreskin. He teasingly licked the sensitive area on the underside of Jack’s cock and placed a gentle kiss there which caused Jack to stand on his toes. He languidly descended, as he gripped Jack’s hips tightly, pressing bruises into the skin. 

Bitty took Jack’s cock into his mouth giving it all he had as he sucked and took him to the hilt. Jack began to slowly fuck into the soft heat of Bitty’s mouth, reaching the back of his throat.

He hissed with pleasure and placed his hand on Bitty’s head as he gripped his soft hair. Bitty took it all and happily sucked down Jack’s cock over and over again.

“When you go down on me like this Bits, I feel,” he paused briefly to moan and then continued, “…as though I cannot get close enough. I want to crawl inside your chest…” 

Jack’s breathing began to stutter, as his hips tightened. 

Jack pulled out and lifted Bitty to stand as he brought him into a hot, breathless kiss. He bit Bitty’s chin and that upper lip – that goddamn perfect pouty upper lip. After a few moments, the two became lost in the deep, slow, wet kisses. 

“Bits,” Jack said as he panted. 

“Hmmm?” 

“Unless you want me to come right this second, we need to stop kissing.” 

“Stop kissing?” Bitty said as he kissed Jack some more. “Lord, that is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Bitty bit into Jack’s clavicle and sucked a claiming mark onto his skin.

“Fine,” Bitty sighed as he tried to sound put out. “Oh no…”

“What is it?” 

“I still have all my clothes on,” Bitty said cheekily.

Bitty jumped into Jack’s arms as the two laughed and tumbled onto the bed with an _oof_!

“Onward and upward,” Jack growled and he pulled Bitty’s t-shirt off.

“How can you be so sexy and such a dork sometimes, sweetheart?”

Jack shrugged, “It’s a gift.” 

The two laughed some more, and as the laughter faded Jack felt so lucky that he could share this easy intimacy with Bitty. 

They locked eyes and then Jack leaned down to kiss Bitty. As Jack kissed Bitty he inhaled deeply, taking in the musky cinnamony scent that belonged to Bitty and Bitty alone; a scent that smelled like home, like sex... like love and hope. 

“Closer,” Bitty said in a breathy voice as his hands furiously slid from the top of Jack’s head to his lower back, and up again. Jack reciprocated by pressing his aching groin into Bitty’s, which caused Bitty to spread his legs wide apart as he desperately searched for more intense contact. 

Bitty slid his hands onto Jack’s ass and lustily pulled him into every thrust he gave as the two pressed against one another. In between hot, ragged breaths and a break from tongues exploring eager mouths, Jack muttered something filthy into Bitty’s ear. Whatever it was he said, made Bitty’s eyes go wide as he laughed and eagerly nodded.

Jack took Bitty’s hands, raised them over his head and pressed them against the mattress and Bitty began to pant as Jack emitted a thick low groan. They paused for a moment breathing heavily, each appreciated the other’s desire-filled dark eyes. The anticipation of it all was always so good.

Bitty squirmed as Jack began to unzip his pants, pulled them down and finally released his cock. Jack held his palm in front of Bitty’s mouth, who in turn licked it from bottom to top. His tongue hot and strong, eyes never once left Jack's. 

Jack took both of their cocks in his hand and began to stroke them, thumbing Bitty’s slit already moist with precome, as Bitty reached up toward Jack and nipped at his lips. Tongues then entangled violently, foreheads pressed together, their breathing became more and more erratic. Mouths and teeth knocked together. 

Jack could feel the deep, strong pull in his stomach begin to get tighter and tighter as he stroked them. Bitty moaned into Jack’s mouth. Bitty took over for Jack and now his hands covered their cocks--skin on skin, hot and smooth--and Jack could feel himself approaching the precipice as he wrapped his arm around Bitty's neck. 

“Fuck,” he said, “I am close. So close. Please… don’t stop.” 

Bitty arched his back slightly and then bent forward to whisper thickly in Jack’s ear, “Let yourself go, sweetheart, and I’ll follow.” 

That’s all it took, really. 

Jack’s mouth fell open, eyes squeezed shut as he came, fast and hard all over Bitty’s chest. Bitty followed immediately, just as he said he would. 

Bitty’s hand continued to stroke without relenting, their come coating their cocks--slick and slippery. Jack fell forward and held onto Bitty, his face buried in Bitty’s neck, as Bitty coaxed the last spasms out of them both. 

There was no other sound in the room but that of their broken breathing.

“ _Tabarnak_ ,” Jack muttered as he tried to catch his breath while Bitty, who rode the after waves, weakly clutched and clawed at Jack.

When the two finally stilled, Jack rolled over onto his back as Bitty hung limply--shoulders, head, and arms--off the side of the bed. 

All Bitty could manage was a weak, “Round one.” 

The two looked at one another and began to smile, a smile which morphed into soft laughter.

**+++**

The next morning, Jack woke up as Bitty’s little spoon, which was one of his most favorite things in his world. Bitty would wind his legs around Jack’s, serpentine and tight.

Jack let himself settle into Bitty’s embrace. He pushed back slightly, and Bitty instinctively squeezed tighter around Jack. There was no other place in the entire universe that Jack would rather be.

Jack let himself enjoy the quiet, sweet moment and began to drift back to sleep until the room phone rang and startled them both awake.

“Hello?” Bitty said, voice still croaky from sleep.

“Morning, B and Zimmboni!” Tater yelled obnoxiously into the phone.

Bitty laughed as Jack pulled the phone away from his ear.

“Tater, it’s 7:00 in the morning,” Jack groused.

“Yeah, but I’m figure you don’t really sleep all night anyway,” he laughed.

“Hi, Tater,” Bitty called out over Jack’s shoulder.

“How was your night, B?”

“Don’t encourage him,” Jack whispered as he covered the receiver with his hand.

“Oh, poop. I’ll say hi to that boy every single time,” Bitty said and bit Jack’s ear as Jack smiled.

“What do you want, Tater?”

“Can you call room service and order me some coffee?” 

“Tater, you picked up the phone to call us. You can pick up the phone to call room service.”

“No! It’s better when you call! Tastes better.”

“I’m hanging up now,” Jack said.

“Nooo...” Tater called out as Jack hung up.

Jack chuckled in spite of himself.

“Lord that boy is lucky he’s so darn cute, or else he’d be in a world of trouble with you right now,” Bitty said with a small yawn.

“Haha,” Jack said. “Speaking of cute…”

Jack turned to face Bitty who gave him a bright sleepy-faced smile in return. Jack leaned in and began to suck gently on Bitty’s neck, as Bitty released a breathy sigh.

He was already half-hard, Jack could see Bitty’s outline against his soft pajama pants. Bitty then reached down and stroked Jack who let out a gasp.

“Your hands are so cold,” Jack whimpered.

“Nah, you like it.” 

“Maybe,” Jack said as he closed his eyes and felt Bitty press his hardness into Jack’s thigh.

“What do you want?” Bitty asked.

“I want to fuck you... and some pancakes,” Jack said with a smile.

“You want to fuck some pancakes?!” Bitty asked with a laugh and raised eyebrows.

Jack blushed, “No!” He laughed, “I want some pancakes… _after_.” 

He nuzzled Bitty’s head.

“After, huh? Well, it is only Sunday and we have the room until tomorrow morning. I have nowhere I need to be you?” Bitty said happily. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Jack replied. “With you. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that Jack, huh? He really loves Bitty, eh? 
> 
> Folks, there’s a reason I don’t write a lot of smut. I _haaaaate_ writing it. Oh, don’t get me wrong. I will read all the smut with relish, but it takes me forever to write it. That’s the main reason I stick to fluff. I so appreciate all of you who can easily dish out smutty goodness.
> 
> Thanks to [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/) for proofing my smut to ensure it doesn’t look like that soccer game GIF. 
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to the amazing Ngozi Ukazu. 
> 
> Come and say hi [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
